


Tiberius Really Wants To Kick In a Door

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Infiltration Mission, Kicking In A Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Vox Machina decide to infiltrate the Briarwood estate to try and find any evidence of their crimes. Tiberius volunteers for thedistraction job but the party doesn't know why Tiberius was so enthusiastic about the job.





	Tiberius Really Wants To Kick In a Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a video by TheBeardedBard over on Tick Tock. Go follow him for wholesome content.

Vox Machina gazed over their infiltration plan, one of them would disguise themselves as a delivery person and distract the Briarwoods while the rest of them snuck into the estate, collect evidence and sneak back out without anyone suspecting a thing. Keyleth gazed at the group and asked "Distraction is the easiest job so who's going to volunteer for this?"

Silence fell over the whole group before Tiberius said with a grin on his face "Guys, I'm taking this one."

Keyleth said "Alright, Tibsy will be the distraction. Everyone else is with me. Let's go." and they began to leave.

Tiberius pulled Vax aside and asked "Vax, can you do something for me?"

Vax said "Okay, what is it?"

Tiberius said "You know the receipt that comes with the package? I want you to forge Sylas' handwriting to put on the receipt 'Direct order: Kick in the door'."

Vax started chuckling and said "Okay, I'll do that for you." and walked away. 

* * *

Tiberius stood as his disguised self in front of the door to the Briarwood estate, looking over the receipt that Vax "modified" at his personal request. He had always seen Grog kick down a door and always wondered what it would feel like to do it. He thought to himself "I've never kicked in a door before. Oakey Dokey." and kicked in the door with all his might.

Tiberius shouted "Delivery!" causing Sylas Briarwood to fall off of his chair in surprise.

Sylas got back up and shouted "What are you doing?"

Tiberius said "The receipt gave the direct order to kick in the door and I couldn't disobey a direct order."

Sylas pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "Let me see the receipt."

Tiberius handed the receipt and Sylas looked it over. After a few minutes he said "Some cheeky rogue forged my handwriting. You were the fall guy for someone else's prank, I'll have a talk with your management about this."

Tiberius looked at the door that was now only hanging by one of it's hinges and asked "Is the repair coming out of my paycheck?"

Sylas handed Tiberius a small bag of gold and said said "No, you were just following what you thought was a order from me. The repairs are coming out of the paycheck of the co-worker that forged my handwriting. Now, you should be taking your leave, It's getting rather dark so your shift should be ending really soon."

Tiberius bowed and said "Thank you, sir." and walked out of the door, feeling exhilarated. He had felt the same rush that Grog felt every time he kicked in a door, plus he got paid for it, which was a nice bonus.

He chuckled to himself and thought "I kicked in a door."

* * *

Vox Machina sat at the table in their inn room, the infiltration was a resounding success thanks to Tiberius sending both the Briarwoods on a wild goose chase regarding the forged receipt and Sylas trying to repair the door by himself. The rest of Vox Machina looked at Tiberius with a different reaction on their faces.

Tiberius asked "You've been looking at me since we got back. Why?"

Vax said "When I put that on the receipt I didn't think you'd do it."

Tiberius said "You underestimate how badly I've wanted to kick in a door."

Grog smiled with pride as he said "You kicked in your first door."

Scanlan said "Grog, don't encourage him or it'll become a bad habit for him." 


End file.
